Une petite anecdote sur France
by Bey0nd
Summary: Une petite anecdote racontée par notre Matthieu préféré au sujet de l'Empire, et plus particulièrement de la grande campagne de Russie... Rating T parce que... Vous verrez bien.


Je vais vous raconter une petite anecdote au sujet de mon Papa.

C'était en 1812. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines d'années que Daddy s'occupait de moi, mais qu'il autorisait tout de même cependant Papa à venir me rendre visite de temps en temps.

Depuis quelques années, le dirigeant de mon Papa, un certain monsieur nommé Napoléon Ier, assoiffé de conquêtes, avait décidé que son armée impériale irait étendre le territoire français en Europe de l'Est, et plus particulièrement chez Monsieur Russie.

Une très mauvaise idée m'accorderez vous. Surtout en plein hiver. Et particulièrement en Russie.

Cette même année, alors que Daddy s'était allié en Europe à Russie juste pour embêter mon Papa, mon crétin de petit frère hyperactif décida lui aussi de lui déclarer la guerre pour annexer mon territoire, prétextant vouloir me rendre la liberté qui m'était due.

En envahissant mes terres. Bref, la logique d'Al est incompréhensible. ( _It's the hero's logic, u can't understand it bro ! From : Captain America _)

L'empereur ne voulait pas céder et battre en retraite face aux éléments déchaînés. Mais il devait avouer qu'entendre ses hommes geindre à longueur de journée sur les conditions météorologiques épouvantables n'était pas chose plaisante.

\- Putaiiiiiin ce qu'on se les caille ici, j'ai les couilles qu'ont gelées les mecs...!

\- T'es sérieux ?!

\- Dediou, j'pensais pas ça possible tiens !

\- J'ai jamais vu autant de neige de ma vie...! Même chez moi dans les Alpes y'en a pas autant...! *

\- Honhonhon, il faudra t'y faire Trésor, parce que "c'est nor-mal en Rus-siiiiiie !" **. La neige, c'est comme la Vodka au petit déjeuner ici...! ***

\- Francis, y'a comme une lumière violette étrange derrière toi...

... Et comme toujours, Papa a sorti une blague qu'il n'aurait jamais due prononcer. Car malheureusement pour lui, Monsieur Russie a des oreilles partout. Par-tout.

C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, aux alentours de janvier 1813, nous avons vu venir - Daddy et moi - Papa qui se mouvait d'une démarche étrange, comme boitillant, en répétant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que " Ce sale Ruskov n'est rien d'autre qu'un sauvage, une brute mal éduquée ! ", ou encore que " Les robinets, ça troue le cul...! ".

Personnellement, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, à l'époque. Je voyais simplement que mon Papa avait mal aux fesses et je m'inquiétais pour lui.

Mais Daddy lui semblait s'amuser la situation, car je ne l'avais jamais vu rire autant en se fichant ouvertement de Papa. La "Stupid Frog",comme l'appelait - et l'appelle aujourd'hui encore - Dad, avait été son sujet favori de moqueries pendant des semaines après cet événement. Cela me faisait de la peine pour Papa, le pauvre était déjà en convalescence, il fallait en plus que Daddy vienne lui ricaner au nez tous les jours...

Enfin bref, malgré ce que peut dire Daddy, mon Papa c'est le meilleur, même si Monsieur Russie lui a enfoncé son robinet dans le rectum pour le punir d'avoir plaisanté sur les coutumes de sa patrie !

... " Qui es-tu "...? Canada enfin, essayez de vous en souvenir, par pitié...

* * *

* Non, je n'habite pas dans les Alpes, c'est le soldat. -pan-

** Référence aux vidéos " What the cut...! " De MrAntoineDaniel sur YouTube.

*** Référence vidéo " The Stereotypes song APH " sur YouTube.

* * *

**Lexique :**

→ It's the hero's logic, u can't understand it bro ! From : Captain America : C'est la logique du héros, tu peux pas comprendre frèrot ! ( Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de traduire la suite x,) )

* * *

**Quelques petites infos utiles :**

→ La guerre anglo-américaine ( juin 1812 - février 1815 ) est une guerre durant laquelle les États-Unis tentèrent de prendre le contrôle du Canada, alors soumis au colonialisme britannique.

→ La campagne de Russie ( juin à décembre 1812 ) est une grande campagne lancée par l'empereur français Napoléon Ier dans le but d'annexer le territoire russe. Ce projet de conquête échoua malheureusement lamentablement, le froid extrême ainsi que les attaques surprises et la technique du " je brûle tous les villages et champs qui précèdent le passage des troupes françaises pour les priver de tout ravitaillement " perpétrées par les Russes ayant eu raison des ardeurs du conquérant.

* * *

Je vous rassure, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu sur un possible pairing Russie x France, juste que je trouvais ça marrant d'imaginer la Mother Russia en train d'enfoncer un robinet dans le derrière de Francis x,) … En fait c'est surtout la réaction d'Iggy que j'aime x) – je sais je suis sadique j'aime faire souffrir les persos dans mes écrits ~


End file.
